


What doesn't kill you

by CLOWNFISH14



Category: Deadpool (Comics) xmen, X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Bad Parenting, Comedy, Hurt, Other, Sad Wade, Suicide, and stuff like that, angry wade, crazy out of controle deadpool, fixed wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOWNFISH14/pseuds/CLOWNFISH14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the names deadpool I'm I cool guy with a lot of.... skill I love tacos and girls, I love hanging with my buds Logan and cable and since the ballad guy in the wheel chair saved me he was also nice enough to let me stay at his place for a while....I have yet to leave though anyway as I was saying...- wait WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM GAY IN THIS FIC!.....ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!.... ugh fine  .....well this is just swell the stupid author is going to make me some weird dude who aces like a girl on her period... enjoy... you sick fucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and don't forget I have another profile on fanficion.net I have the same user name and I'm working on two slenderman story's so don't forget to check them out if you can ^_~

It was dark...

so dark.........

so quiet........

am I dead?....

Heh that cant happen....

Can it?....

Am I crazy?.....

Of course I am....

Do I like it?...

No.

I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy... did I even have my mask on?.....i tried again this time I was able to open them but just a little, it was so bright I had to blink a couple times for my eyes to adjust and even then they were still fuzzy. I looked around..... oh I was still here in the lab, knives and other stuff hung on the walls the lights were flickering on and off there was the smell of blood and I new it was mine... my body hurt like nuts they said it was for my own good but they didn't say what or who they were, but if they were those jerks who gave me this freak power they have another thing coming ....I managed to pick my head up a little but I didn't get to far considering my hands and feet were tied to the table... wait a minute...I moved my head around a little to try and feel the weird sensation again..... do I have hair?....I moved again my head felt heavy but I could barley feel the vibration of my hair hitting the legs of the table when it moves, so if I have hair its probably long....I could feel it on my face which probably means I done have my mask. I looked at my tied hand.... the skin.... it isn't scared?..... so pale I moved it to make sure it was acutely my hand and sure enough it was,i herd something and I quickly looked to the side to see what it was but I moved to fast and my head began to swim.

[So where are we?]

(were still in the lab you idiot)

[oh right I got it]

"shut up I'm trying to think guys"

(well so are we)

"just go away"

(we can't do that were you)

"don't remind me"

I herd the noise again and I thought i herd voices.... oh god don't tell me they came back I thought they were done with me.....I herd my heart beat in my ears and I felt like I couldn't breath... oh yah the breathing tube took me a while to get used to it breathing for me but now it had to come out I'm going to choke on it!.... the footsteps were getting closer my heart was out of control I herd a door open and I felt a cold breeze come in then I remembered I was naked and the cold was making me shiver 

"oh my god wade?"

I turned my head as far as I could to see a short but muscular man he had what looked like claws in his hands is he going to cut me?  
I felt tears slide down my face and I shook my head no more please I'm scared please no more I can't take anymore

 

\\\\\\(Logan pov)///

The place was a dump I don't know why Charles made me come here there's absolutely nothi- what a minute I smell blood  
I followed the smell through the building until I came to a door, there was a light on in there I could see it from under the door...I opened it slowly ready for a fight but what I saw was something else..... there was a guy strapped to a table with all kinds of tubes connected to him he was shivering his hair was long and uneven full of knots he must have been here for a long time there were stitch marks on the top of his legs, the top of his shoulders over one of his none matching eyes and at the base of his neck. But this smell its not just any blood this smells like.....

"oh my god wade?"

He looked at my claws and shook his head and started to cry he looked scared it wasn't like wade to be scared but was this even wade? There are no scars he has long black hair and his eyes are gold and blue.... but the smell was unmistakable.... this was wade all fixed up.... he started to make choking noises so I quickly put my claws away and went to help him, he had a breathing tube so this isn't going to be fun....I grabbed the tube and started to lightly pull on it... it took a while to get it out it was pretty far in he let out wet coughs when it came out but it looked like he was still trying to calm down

"hay calm down wade I'm going to get you out of here so stay still and try to take even breaths"  
It didn't look like he was listening so I started to take out the IV and all the other things in him. When I was done he was shaking and jerking against the restraints on the bed so I went to work on them cutting them one by one, but ones he was out he immediately rolled off the bed and into the corner hugging his knees... does he even remember me? What happened to him? I thought this guy could go through anything and come out with a smile.... but looking at him now guess I was wrong...I took a step forward but then he made a wheezing noise so I stopped.

"hay wade its me Logan don't you remember?"

\\\\\\(wade pov)///

No stop don't come any closer I can't talk What's wrong with me? I try but it comes out as a wheezing sound 

"hay wade its me Logan don't you remember?"

Logan Logan who I don't know you do I?  
(yes you do its wolverine remember? The guy who killed us all the time?)  
[ya we like him he's good let him help or something ok!]  
Logan wolverine...... OH! I remember....I started to crawl over to him and I stopped at his feet, it was hard to stop my teeth from chattering it was so cold, I looked up at him and smiled and hugged his legs I couldn't help it I was so happy he found me I started to cry hot tears made there way down my face, I then felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up Logan looked worried so I smiled again trying to make the face go away but it stayed there it looked like pity and guilt and it made me wonder if I really wanted him or anyone to find me in this state, it was embarrassing humiliating and I'm..... so..... tired.....I felt my self droop against his legs and he quickly grabbed me and picked me up bride style I let my head roll back I was to tired to move so I just let the black take me.

\\\\\\(logan pov)///

That was weird he hugged my legs and smiled and cried at the same time and it didn't look like he could talk....I looked down at him in my arms he was out cold I ran to the ship plane thing and got inside I told the pilot to step on it he made a face so I just said go. I starting to feel like and old man with all these kids around me, I put wade down on the one of the seats and grabbed a blanket and wrapped him in it..... ones we got there Charles was waiting out side and when he saw the human sized lump in my hands he raised a brow


	2. authors note

I'm sorry to say this but I'm not going to continue this story until I finish one of my three other story's 

Hero's fall: archive of our own 

Butterfly's and blood: fanficion.net

Marked: fanficion.net

Until then Feel free to check out one of these story's ^_~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and if you did please leave a comment and kudos see you next time ^_~


End file.
